fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Spotkanie z Mishti
Do okręgu trzech stanów przyjeżdża Mishti, przyjaciółka Baljeeta z Indii. Gdy dociera na miejsce dowiaduje się, że między Baljeetem, a Ginger już dawno zaczęło iskrzyć... Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Mishti Patel *Baljeet Tjinder *Ginger Hirano *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Spotkanie z Mishti Kolejny dzień wakacji. Właśnie szłam w stronę ogródka Fineasza i Ferba, kiedy zobaczyłam idącą w tą samą stronę Izabelę. Ona też mnie dostrzegła i przyśpieszyła, zapewne by mogła jako pierwsza przywitać Fineasza. Mi na tym nie zależały. Ciekawa jestem, kiedy Iza zda sobie sprawę, że nie zależy mi na Fineaszu. Pewnie za jakiś miesiąc. -Cześć Fineasz! Co robicie?- usłaszałam to standardowe zdanie Izabeli. W takim razie mogę już bezpiecznie wejść do ogrodu. Zajrzałam tak ostrożnie, sprawdzając, czy Iza chodzi koło Fineasza. Na szczęście była nim już zajęta, więc teren był bezpieczny. -Cześć Judy!- zawołał Fineasz. -Cześć Fineasz! Cześć Ferb! Cześć Baljeet! Cześć Ginger!- przywitałam się ze wszystkimi, którzy tego potrzebowali. Fineasz i Ferb pochylali się nad jakimś stolikiem, pewnie planowali jakąś budowlę do zabawy. Izabela kręciła się koło chłopaków, a Baljeet i Ginger stali na uboczu i rozmawiali. Prawdziwe gruchające gołąbki. Gdyby tylko rozmawiali o jakiś normalnych rzeczach, a nie o pszczołach i innych takich, byliby naprawdę przyzwoitą parą, chociaż muszę przyznać, że uroczo razem wyglądają. Ogródek w tej chwili przypominał jakąś wielką podwójną randkę, podwójną, bo między mną, a Ferbem nie ma nic oprócz przyjaźni. Przestałam się przyglądać innym i podeszłam do Fineasza i Ferba. -...Wiesz Izabelo, myślę, że mechaniczne wielbłądy powinny działać dobrze, wystarczy tylko wprowadzić kilka istotnych poprawek w planie i gotowe- powiedział Fineasz pokazując Izabeli plany. -Fineasz, słyszałeś, że Mishti przyjeżdża dzisiaj do Danville?- powiedziała Iza- od dawna jej nie widziałam. -Co to za Mishti?- wtrąciłam się do rozmowy. -Przyjaciółka Baljeeta z Indii- odpowiedział Fineasz. -Przyjaciółka, czy raczej bliższa przyjaciółka?- zapytałam Izabelę, bo chociaż nie za bardzo się lubimy, to jednak okazujemy sobie wzajemny szacunek. -Kiedyś była to raczej bliższa przyjaciółka, ale to było zanim Baljeet i Ginger, no wiesz...- rzekła Izabela. -Skomplikowane?- dokończyłam za nią. -Tak. -Ferb, już wiem co poszło nie tak. Silnik powinien mieć odrobinę większą moc. Pójdę zamówić nowe silniki i kilka ton piasku. Ty zacznij powoli budowanie- powiedział Fineasz i wybiegł z ogrodu. (Później) Minęła juz jakaś godzina, a Fineasza dalej nie było. Kurier przyniósł tylko nowe silniki. Ja, Ferb i Izabela budowaliśmy wielbłądy, kiedy nagle drzwi furtki otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Ukazała się w nich śniadoskóra dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami upiętymi w kok. Na ustach miała malinową szminkę. Nosiła czerwoną koszulkę oraz różową spódniczkę i buty. Sprawiała wrażenie pewnej siebie dziewczyny. Od razu uznałam, że jest ładna, chociaż nie za bardzo lubię tak wymalowane dziewczyny. -Cześć Ferb! Baljeet, twoja mama powiedziała mi, że jesteś tu...-zobaczyła Baljeeta i Ginger i jej entuzjazm nagle zniknął. To pewnie ta Mishti. Muszę przyznać, że troche mi jej szkoda. Przyjeżdża po długim czasie do swojego prawie chłopaka, a tu okazuje się, że on znalazł dziewczynę. Przykre. -Cześć Mishti!- zawołała Izabela. To wyrwało Mishti z pewnego rodzaju transu. -Cześć Iza! A kto to jest?- zapytała pokazując palcem w moją stronę. -Jestem Judy- powiedziałam- miło mi cię poznać. -Wzajemnie- odpowiedziała i podała mi dłoń. Uścisnęłam ją i między nami zawiązało się coś na podobieństwo przyjaźni. -Więc, co robicie?- zapytała z lekkim wahaniem. Pewnie też dobrze zna Izabelę. -Wielbłądy- odpowiedział Ferb. Jak zwykle nie marnuje powietrza na zbędne gadanie. -Fajnie. Może pomogę? -Jasne- powiedziała Iza. Pracowali wszyscy oprócz Baljeeta i Ginger. Mishti też za bardzo się nie przykładała. Nagle do ogrodu wbiegł Fineasz i oznajmił, że ciężarówki zaraz tu wjadą. -Skoro Fineasz wrócił, to ja i Mishti zrobimy sobie przerwę- powiedziałam i pociągnęłam przyjaciółkę w stronę domu. -Jasne- odparł Fineasz. Gdy dobiegłyśmy zobaczyłam Fretkę. -Cześć Fretka, co tu robisz?- zapytałam. -Próbuję przyłapać braci, nie widać?- odpowiedziała Fretka. -Jakby co, twoja mama pojechała chyba do centrum handlowego- powiedziałam. -Dzięki- po tym krótkim okazie wdzięczności Fretka wybiegła z domu. -O co chodzi?- zapytała mnie Mishti. -Mishti, widać, że lubisz Baljeeta. Ale pytanie brzmi: Czy go kochasz?- zapytałam prosto z mostu. -Ja?! Ja nie!... Lubię go, to prawda...- powiedziała Mishti lekko się rumieniąc. -Ale czy go kochasz? -No, nie powiem, że od razu kocham, ale dobrze się czuję w jego towarzystwie i...- widać było, że zwierzanie się z takich spraw nie było łatwe, ale komuś musi to powiedzieć. Ja muszę jej delikatne wytłumaczyć, że Baljeeta już nie dostanie. Inna sprawa, jeśli go naprawdę kocha... -Mishti, wiesz, że ten związek może nie mieć przyszłości? Ty mieszkasz w Indiach, a Baljeet w Stanach Zjednoczonych. To bardzo trudne do ogarnięcia. -Ja...Chyba masz rację Judy. Tylko, że nie jest mi miło, gdy widzę go z inną dziewczyną. To nie jest fajne uczucie, patrzysz na chłopaka, który ci się podoba i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy go nie zdobędziesz. -Znajdziesz wielu innych chłopaków. Jesteś piękną dziewczyną, wystarczy tylko poczekać, a wszyscy padną do twoich stóp. -Skoro mowa o chłopakach, w listach dowiedziałam się, że ty i Fineasz...- super, Mishti przeprowadza właśnie atak. -Między nami nic nie ma! Koniec i kropka!- krzyknęłam. Po jej uśmiechu wywnioskowałam, że za gwałtownie zareagowałam. -Jasne, oczywiście. Ale może ty i Buford...- kolejny atak. -Dopiero przyjechałaś, a już celnie trafiasz w słabe punkty- zaśmiałam się. -Dopiero przyjechałam, a już robisz mi wykład o chłopakach- zaśmiała się Mishti. Na szczęście umiałyśmy się dogadać. Gdy wyszłyśmy na podwórko wielbłądy były prawie gotowe. Mishti może nie wyglądała na najszczęśliwszą osobę na świecie, ale starała się nie zwracać uwagi na Baljeeta i Ginger, tylko bawiła się i rozmawiała ze mną. Mojego dobrego humoru już nic nie może zniszczyć, nawet ten lecący w naszą stronę zielony promień. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Spotkanie z Mishti"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki